Waiting for You
by Shadowgirl25
Summary: This is a bit of an AU, Riku left the Destiny Islands at age 13, its now 4 years later and Sora still longs to see his best friend again. Now that its been so long his feelings he has toward Riku have grown. YaoiRated T for later chaps. Hope you enjoy thi


A/N: Hey this is my first fic I hope you guys like it, and yes this is RikuSora. That means don't go flaming me if you don't like yaoi or the pairing, and FYI

" This is talking "

' This is thinking '

This is a letter/note thing

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts and if I did well lets not go there

NOW, on with the show... I mean story

Chapter 1 

_ I Miss You _

Its been about four years now since I last saw him. I can remember his every feature, and his voice still rings in my ears. If only he knew the suffering my heart is going through with each step I take, if only he could have realized how much I love him.

"Hey Sora wake up" I awaken to a loudmouth I and everyone else knows as Tidus. He hasn't changed much in attitude as the years have gone by but, his body sure has changed. He is the same height as me, his hair is now a bright blond which I believe is a fitting hair color for someone such as himself. He also has a tan, slim yet fit frame.

"What is it" Yawning I sit up on the same beach I have practically lived on since I was born. Destiny Islands my home, probably for forever and a day.

"Do you wanna spar" Tidus puts on this huge pleading grin that just screams 'please, please, PLEASE'.

"Go away" I don't spar with anyone, not anymore, Not since Riku left. Tidus retreats silently leaving me to my bittersweet solitude.' Thats strange hes never just walked off like that before ' its true, he usually retaliates. 'I can't understand why he just walked off, today can't be any different from any other day'. I notice Tidus walking back,'huh' he is hiding something behind his back. He sits down beside me and reveals what he was concealing from me. It is a picture of the WHOLE gang four years ago. It is of me, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi and Riku. I grab the picture from him, memories already flashing through my mind.

"So you really do miss him that much, I guess I was right" I turned to my blond friend.

"Right about what?" I asked still gazing at the picture through the corner of my eye.

"You remember that letter that you wrote to Riku, ya know the one you sent out to sea in a bottle" I could tell he was trying to change the subject but we'll get back to it soon

"Yeah I do" I can remember like it was yesterday.

Flashback

I reread my letter to Riku just to make sure I hadn't made any mistakes

Dear Riku,

I was just wondering when are you coming back? The island feels so

lonely without you. Everyone is here and we are all waiting for you to

come back. I have so much to ask you and so much to tell you. We miss you,

I miss you... please come home

Your Friend,

Sora

"I know he'll find it, it will get to him somehow" I sat the bottle in the sea that contains a letter to my best friend.

"Whatever you say Sora" Kairi giggles at what she believes to be something completely futile

End Flashback

"Well he wrote back" My mouth just dropped. "I found the letter this morning by the dock, Here." Tidus handed me a rolled up piece of paper. "Just so you know I didn't read it." I open the letter and begin to read it.

Dear Sora,

I've missed you too, wait for me just a little bit longer. I'm coming.

Your Friend,

Riku

P.S. Can't wait to hear what you have to tell me cause I have lots to tell you.

I look out to the shimmering deep blue sea, a huge smile spreading across my face. I am gonna see Riku again, I can just hear him now.

"Sora, I'm home." Yep, I can hear him clear as day. "Sora, Hello anyone in there." Wait a second a spin around on the heels of my feet to see... RIKU

"RIKU, YOU'RE BACK" I practically fly off of the ground and tackle my best friend to the ground. I swear there is no fangirl in the world that could have topped the squealing that ensued, but who could blame me for being so happy.


End file.
